The Baby Boy ( Brittana Fanficton )
by RockerMonster223
Summary: The sound of loud tiny cries fill my ears. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life. The cutest noise I've heard for the first time in 23 years. The trance I was in was broken when the nurse walking in, looked at me and said "Mrs. Lopez, you have a son." This was my happy ending but before I got to the most important moment in my life I had to go through events th
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sound of loud tiny cries fill my ears. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life. The cutest noise I've heard for the first time in 23 years. The trance I was in was broken when the nurse walking in, looked at me and said "Mrs. Lopez, you have a son." This was my happy ending but before I got to the most important moment in my life I had to go through events that changed the course of my life forever and thankfully for the better. My name is Santana Lopez and this is how my life was before the arrival of my baby boy and how eventually he made me be a better person.


	2. 2010: The day I almost ended Quinn

2010: The day I almost ended Quinn Fabray

The year was 2010 and I was a sophomore at William McKinley High in Lima Ohio and believe me that place was the shittiest place to be most times and I was head cheerleader of the Cheerios that was until that loud mouth goodie two shoes Quinn Fabray told coach Sue about my "summer surgery " which was actually a boob job so now because of Quinn "Puck's baby mama" Fabray I wasn't the captain of the Cheerios anymore and I was now the bottom of the Pyramid. That fucking bitch she ruined everything for me and and the rest of the kids in glee club said we were all a "family" ha! Some family stabbing each other in the back.

I felt my blood begin to boil which meant I was about to go all Lima Heights on Blondie's fake ass, I ran up slammed her into the lockers. "You did this to me you told coach Sylvester about my summer surgery "she cut me off "You have a surgery when you get your appendix out YOU GOT A BOOB JOB! ". That was the last straw " yup sure did " I slapped her right across the face " you can't hit me " she said with distain in her voice " sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again SLUT! " she grabbed me and slammed me into the lockers that where inches away . Brittany standing in the crowd that watched us spoke but no one could her as she said "stop the violence". I threw Quinn to the ground and began to charge at her until Mr. Schue jumped in to break it up " hey hey hey what is this what happened to this being a family? " to which I said " Oh please she has a family she a mother " I walked away knowing damn well if Mr. Schue didn't break up that fight I had with Quinn that day I would have beat shit out of the bitch that day.

The only person I could really turn to was my best friend Brittany she always knew how to make me feel better and right now I really needed her because now that I am the bottom of the Pyramid I have that thunder thighs Lucy's knee digging into my lower back and yeah if you haven't noticed I have a bad temper.


	3. Denial

Denial

So it was duets week in glee club and we had all heard the news that Puck got arrested again for stealing an ATM. So because of that I went over to Brittany's and we started making out we laid in her bed her parents weren't around her dad had some kind of awards dinner or something like that.

As I kiss her soft silky vanilla skin she says in a soft tone "I love your sweet lady kisses " this made me smile inside in reply I let out and soft a breathy "mm..hmm" " It's a nice break from all that scissoring " I when back to kissing her neck again trying to get I'm concentration back when I was pulled out of it when Brittany spoke again " we should do a duet together " I was still trying to focus when I heard her say " we should sing Melissa Etheredge's "Come To My Window . " "That is what made me lose all concentration all together. I looked at her "First of all there is a lot of talking going on and I wants ta get my mack on " and I went to go back to kissing her neck and as soon as my lips touched her skin Brittany spoke up " Well... I don't know, I just ...I think we just..." that was when I pulled away in frustration "Okay, second of all? I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies. "I began fixing my hair "I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about twelve hour now, and I'm like a lizard." Being to tie my hair up into a high pony again "I need something warm beneath me, or I can't digest my food ". Then Brittany sadly spoke "But who are you going to sing a duet with?"

I teamed up with Mercedes and we brought the roof down with our version of Tina Turner's "River Deep Mountain High" and still that trouty mouth Sam and Quinn won a paid dinner at Breadstix. But while all this was going on Brittany was punishing me and cutting me off from any form of lady loving and she was dating Artie " stumps " Abrams and that made me sad as hell inside and I mean I like men but just something inside me changes when I'm with Brittany . But that's crazy right there was no way I was a lesbian cause I seen how people treated Kurt because of him being gay. I must just be me going through and faze ya just a faze. I mean I slept with Puck and hell even that Franken teen Finn last year. I like guys that was it Brittany is just a faze. She had to be...


	4. Coming Out Is Hard To Do Pt 1

Coming Out Is Hard To Do Pt 1: Acceptance

I was standing in the choir room by the piano with Lauren when Mr. Schue came in and wrote on the broad in big red letter's SEXY to which all I could say was " I really hope that's not one of the requirements for Regional's , with Berry in those tights , we don't stand a chance " . In response Mr. Schue said "No, this isn't about Regional's. I'm less worried about that right now and more worried about the fact that it's become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to understanding the ... the, uh ... the intricacies of adult relationships " Which is when Mr. Schue told us he had brought the awesome Miss Holiday to teach us a lesson in being sexually safe that week it was officially sexy/ sex ed week in glee club. Which was kicked off with me and Brittany joining Miss Holiday in singing Joan Jett's "Do You Want to Touch Me?".

Later that day Brittany came over we were sitting around that was when she straddled me and started kissing my neck I couldn't help but let out a moan she untied her hair and like a magnet my fingers curled themselves into it . I moaned as she sucked my pulse my hands slid under her shirt to cup her medium sized but firm breast squeezing them gently she moaned against my neck. Brittany brought her head up and kissed me I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed into the kiss our lips began to move and our tongue met in what was like a fight for dominance of each other's mouths. Brittany's tongue was soft as I began to explore her mouth with my own she let out a soft yet audible moan that turned me on so much more my body felt alive ,She pulled off my top and I quickly did away with her's I kissed her neck undoing her bra with on swift motion . Rolling Brittany over I kissed her hungrily kissing her neck and around her collarbone leaving a hickey on the corners and in the middle I lightly kissed her chest feeling her finger message my scalp as she ran her fingers threw my hair, I kissed the tops of her breast and in between hearing a moan escape Brittany's lips I gently bit the sizes of her breast but the moment I begin sucking her nipples she moaned enough to get me even more wet then I was to begin with. I kissed every inch of her beautiful toned slim body I kissed her pelvis and kissed her inner thighs the smell of her filled my senses when I licked her slit she moaned louder than I have ever heard her I started eating her out until finally she shook with and orgasm as I heard her scream "SANTANA!" . I came up no sooner I did Brittany flipped us over and I swear that girl could not only dance but she had the most talented tongue I moaned so loud as she fucked me with her tongue my whole body convulsed with pleasure . Both of us breathed heavy as we came down from our orgasms hours later we got dressed and started cleaning up.

Brittany sat in the chair I had in my room and then she spoke as I pulled back her hair " I want to talk to you about something I really like when we make out and stuff " she paused as I finished I said " Which isn't cheating, because...?" She answers "The plumbing's different" I walk around her "mm-hmm." I walked over to my dresser Brittany spoke again "But when Artie and I are together, we talk about stuff, like feelings." I look in the corner of my eye and back at my mirror to apply my lip gloss "Why?" Brittany looked at me and looked down "Because with feelings, it's better." I looked at her in my oh please face "Are you kidding? It's better when it doesn't involve feelings. "I turned looked at her "I think it's better when it doesn't involve eye contact." Brittany looked back at me "I don't know. I guess I just don't know how I feel about us. "I started to walk to my bed I picked up a pillow that was knocked off it "Look... Let's be clear here I 'm not interested in any labels, " I turned to look back at her "unless it's on something I shoplift" Brittany was silent she looked back at me and shook her head " I don't know, Santana. I think we should talk to somebody. Like an adult. This relationship is really confusing for me. "I look at her "Breakfast is confusing for you.' I shake my head "Well, sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty. Like, what if I have eggs for dinner? Then what is it? "I look at her and go back to what I was doing.

The next day at school we went looking for the only person that could help us Miss Holiday we found her in the library she walked up to us cheerful as usual " Ladies " we stopped in front of her I spoke up " Miss Holiday , we need your help, " She looked at us with concern on her face . She led us to the Health and Wellness room and we all sat on the floor in a circle that is when Brittany asked "So, why are we sitting on the floor?" Miss Holiday answered "Cause we're in Japan." she said sarcastically and breathily laughed "No." "Welcome to my sacred sexy sharing circle. I want to thank you guys for confiding in me, ' cause I know this is tough" she paused" And I want to ask both of you if either one of you thinks that you might be a lesbian. "Brittany responded first to her question" I don't know "I looked at her and answered "Yeah, I mean, who knows? I'm attracted to girls, and I'm attracted to guys. "I look over a Brittany whose eyes were shifted down looking sad "I've made out with a mannequin." I looked back at Miss Holiday "I even had a sex dream about a shrub that was just in the shape of a person." Miss Holiday began to speak "Hmm. Well, we've all been there. I went to an all-girls college where the only industry in the town was the manufacturing of softball equipment. " She start to speak as if she was going to have a flash back " I still feel a little tingle when I hear Ani DiFranco " she shuttered . " Ooh! Anyway, it's not about who you are attracted to, ultimately. It's about who you fall in love with. "Brittany spoke up and we both looked at her "Well, I don't know how I feel, because Santana refuses to talk about it." I look down and then back at Miss Holiday as she speaks again "Okay, well, I know talking about feelings can be really hard, so I have an idea. Why don't you guys find a song and see if maybe the lyrics of the song could help you start a dialogue going? "I spoke in agreement "I could be down with that. I have the perfect song. There's just one problem, though. "I looked over at Brittany "Brit and I may need your help to sing it" I look back at Miss Holiday .With a smile on her face she accepts "I thought you'd never ask."

We walked into the choir room and we told Mr. Schue that we were going to sing with Miss Holiday we sang Fleetwood Mac's "Landslide" as we sang I began to realize I had all these feeling I began to realize I was in love with Brittany. I began tearing up as I sang when the song ended Brittany spoke "Is that really how you feel?" She looked at me and I sniffed wiping my eyes "Uh, yeah." I got up and walked over to Brittany who got up and we hugged and I whispered " Thank you " as she held onto me we broke apart and talked softly and I looked into her crystal clear blue eyes and smiled and nodded . Then Rachel that Hobbit opened her yap ruining the moment "Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm? Brava. Brava. "That is when my defenses went right back up that had been brought down "Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany, doesn't mean that you can put a label on me. Is that clear? "I looked a Brittany eye messaging her I was sorry and walked back to my seat.

The next day I walked up to Brittany at her locker " Hi " she looked at me in response " Hi " I was nervous " can we talk ? " Brittany was putting her books away "But we never do that" I shook my head "I know, but, um I wanted to thank you ...for performing that song with me in Glee Club." Brittany nodded looking at me "yeah." I spoke "Cause it's made me do a lot of thinking." I paused and took a deep breath to calm myself because of what I was about to admit to the girl I had been fighting my feelings for, for so long "What I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time." I paused again "I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings -" I stopped again as people walked pass and spoke again "feelings for you - that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences." I felt myself fighting tears "And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert, I just can't. "Brittany nodded "I understand that." I looked at her "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Brittany looked at me clearly trying to understand "Not really" still fighting the tears I said it "I want to be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school." Brittany looked at me with reassurance "But honey ... if anybody were to ever make fun of you, "I felt the tear beginning to escape "you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words." The tears had escaped I sniffled choking up "Yeah, I know. But ... I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. "The finally the words came out "Still, I have to accept ... that I love you." "I love you." And I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys, I just want you "The tear flowed down my face as I spoke pleading "Please say you love me back." "Please..."

Brittany smiled softly when she heard the words she had been waiting for and she spoke with caring in her voice "Of course I love you. I do " she paused " And I would totally be with you , if it weren't for Artie " I swear I could hear my heart shatter as that sentence left her lips I shook my head in disbelief " Artie? " The tears leaking looking a Brittany like someone punched the wind out of me. "I love him, too. "that was the crushing blow " I don't want to hurt him, that's not right I can't break up with him , " I felt my tears come down my voice choked and mad " Yes , you can . He's just a stupid boy." I looked at Brittany so hurt that I had come out and confessed my feelings for her and she rejected me. She began to speak "But it wouldn't be right." I shook my head " Santana you have to know ... if Artie and I were to ever break up , and I'm lucky enough that you're still single ... " She went to take my hand but I pushed her's away " Don't " She looked at me " .. I am so yours. "She paused and I nodded tears still coming as they have been "Proudly so." I looked at her so mad and so hurt "Yeah, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck? "Brittany moved towards me "I'm sorry "she saw how hurt I was "Don't ..." She went to hug me I pushed her off" Get off me." She had a cry in her voice ' I'm sorry "I walked away completely and utterly destroyed. I went home and cried my eyes out that night I had let my walls down only to be hurt by the one person I thought wouldn't.


	5. Coming Out Is Hard To Do Pt 2

Coming Out Is Hard To Do Pt 2: The Calm Before The Storm

My summer was better because after our loss at National's last year because the Hobbit (Rachel) had to go a kiss Franken teen (Finn) went off script and kissed at the end of the second to last number. But before we get into that weeks before during Rumor week in glee club which was decided to the Fleetwood Mac Album "Rumors" Brittany was done with Artie after he called her stupid which I wanted to tip him over for it. It was the last day of school and I was at my locker and Brittany walked up "Hey. You still pissed? "Looking at her with a voodoo doll of that dwarf Berry I asked her " Do you think this doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?" She looked at me with a smile humoring me "Come on. We can't be mad at Rachel forever" I put my back against my locker and looked at Brittany "Uh, yes, we can. How could you possibly be so calm? "That was one thing I have to say I admired about Brittany she was always in this happy place .she looked at me from the side "I don't know. I hated losing just as much as everyone, but this year wasn't about winning for me." I replied with my usual snark "Clearly, cause we got our asses kicked." " yeah " Brittany flips her hair out of her eyes " sorry " I apologize realizing I had cut her off I looks at her " What was it about ?" she looks at me and says " Acceptance. " she pauses " I know that all the kids in the glee club - they fight , and they steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends, and they threaten to quit , like every other week, but weird stuff like that happens in families " I cut her off again and look at her" Yeah, well this is a club . This is not a family. "

Brittany pushed herself off the lockers "Okay, well, family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what, and they accept you for who you are." She looked at me straight in the face "I know I'm going to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding, and I'm going to to be anxiously awaiting, just like everyone else, too see if their babies are Asian, too." I couldn't help but softly laugh at her comment "When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again, I'm going to be there for his first steps." I looked down and softly sighed wondering how much love and kindness could come from just one person "I love them." she paused "I love everyone in Glee Club. And I get to spend another year with everyone I love, so, I'm good. "I look up at her into those clear blue eyes that I always got lost in "What about you and me?" Brittany looked right at me right in the eyes and said the worlds I waited painfully to hear" I love you, Santana. " she takes a breath and she gently shakes her head" I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world . All I know about you and I is that, because of that," she swayed "I think anything's possible." I breathed a sigh of happiness and hugged her with a smile "You're my best friend" she knew what I meant right away " Yeah, me, too" we pulled apart and I locked my pinky with her's" when did you get so smart "I asked as we walked in the halls.

Flashing forward to this year a new year at McKinley senior year the year that changed everything 2012 the year I "fell head first out of the closet "But it all began when Mr. Schue kicked me out of the New Directions just because I helped coach Sue mess up a couple piano's he said until I know were my loyalties were I couldn't come back. But I lied to coach Sue and I came back but Mr. Schue was turned into this overly competitive tyrant because the stuck up assholes over at Carmel High we weak without a coach and with the school musical on top of that it. It was only a matter of time until someone quiet and that is what Mercedes did she left to join Rachel's Moms glee club. Then one day Mercedes approached me about joining I was standing at my locker when she walked up to me " Hi, Santana " I looked at her " How many solos did you get in Glee Club last year ? " I shrugged and answered her question "A few." She looked at me with the come on face " One: "Valerie" And I loved it." She smiled at me "I was also the lips in Rocky Horror." I paused

" Listen, if you and I were in Shelby's group, we'd get all the solos and the duets ." that was when my interest was peeked " Our voices sound amazing together ." she continued " Plus, it's an all-girl group . " she finished " Why would I care about all-girl? " I questioned she started walking "It's all lady power all the time "I fallow listening to what she had to say " I mean, Shelby's a great teacher . I'm ... I'm hitting notes I didn't even know existed " that got me more curious as I continued to listen "She gets me - what I have to give " She looked at me " I feels good . " She finished I was thinking about it but there was one issue who would look out for Brittany " you know , honestly I wish I could, but...somebody's got to look out for Brittany " I looked at her " I mean, that special place where she lives, yeah, it's beautiful, but...someone's got to help her cross the street . " I pause again still looking at Mercedes " I could never just leave her. " but Mercedes made a suggestion " Get her to come with you . " she walked off to her class leaving me with that to consider .

But elsewhere right now I had that exchange student Rory that was staying at Brittany's house to take care of because he had a crush on her bad and no one takes what is mine and Brittany was mine. But I would handle that sooner than later I had a date at Breadstix with Brittany I looked at her as she ate her shrimp" Brit. " I paused " I want to talk about, um, you know, that thing that we never talk about, " she looks at me puzzled " What, that Sour Patch Kids are just Gummi Bears that turned to drugs?" I cut her off "Are we dating, or what?" She then cut me off and questioned " Wait, isn't this a date? Aren't you paying? Cause I ordered shrimp. "I smiled softly at her" Wasn't last week when we were taking a bath together, wasn't that a date? " she said in a hushed tone and I had tears start to gather in my eyes " Are you crying? " I cut her off once more and looked at her "It's just that I'm really happy." She looked at me " Well, I told you last year that if I'm single and you're single that we'd mingle And if there's any controversy that interferes with my presidential campaign , " she shifted "then I'll use one of my leprechaun wishes to win the election '' I stopped her right there "You-You think that Great GA zoo kid is a leprechaun? " I looked at her with a questioned look "Well, yeah Rory's from Ireland. That means he's like made of magic. "

I moved my neck she went on "Don't you have any wishes that you really, really want to come true" she asked me" Yeah, I do. "I looked at her "I'm thinking of joining Shelby's new show choir. If I did, would you join me? "I rolled my eyes "I'm so sick of always being backup to Rachel Berry, I want to shine and be seen as the star that I am." I shrugged "But I won't join without you." Brittany tried to reason with me "I don't really want to be known as a quitter. Doesn't my presidential campaign need continuity? "She paused "Can I think about it for, like, a day?" I nodded seeing her logic "Yeah." I sat up "No, totally, I understand. Yeah, just think about it " I looked down and back at her " But in the meantime, I do have one more wish " a smile crept across Brittany's lips " Mm-hmm? " looking in her eyes I spoke " I wish you'd hold my hand " she smiled and gently grabbed my hand but because I still wasn't out I got nervous and grabbed my napkin " But, like, under the napkin." I could feel her playing with my fingers as we ate our meals and that made me love her more she was so understanding and sweet I took her home that night and went home smiling like a fool all the way .


	6. Coming Out Is Hard To Do Pt 3

Coming Out Is Hard To Do Pt 3: Outted

Like I had said I had that exchange student Rory that was staying at Britt's house to take care of that potato eating loser had it bad for Brittany and Brittany was mine that's when it can time to introduce him to Snixx because no one was going to take the girl I loved away from me when I just now got her. I walked in to school that day on a mission I walked right up to him and shut his locker he looked at me in shock " Do not even think about talking for the next 30 seconds, okay? " I tilted my head looking at him "Nod so I know you understand me. Good. Here's the deal, Pixie-boy.' I started walking towards him "You've got a crush on my girl Brittany .I understand. She's beautiful, she's innocent, and she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world - do you agree? "Still backing that green bean up me pointed at him "Nod. Good. "still going forward " Also, she thinks you're a spritely, green mythological creature, but I know you're a potato-eating poser, " I kept laying into him high on "Snixx juice" protecting what was mine " but since Brittany likes having a pet Irish, I'm not going to explode you. " Then the list of my demands came " Here's what's gonna go down. Leprechaun, starring a young Jen Aniston, is my favorite movie. It learned me two things: One: leprechauns like fixing shoe buckles because they're gay. And two: they grant wishes. "I tilted my head slightly again "So you're gonna grant me a wish." I walked away leaving him in a daze.

I told him my wish was to get Brittany to join me in leaving The New Direction's to go join Shelby's new girl's singing group , and because she believed that potato eater was a Leprechaun she did what he told her she came with me in leaving . Which meant no more having to sing in the background for that dwarf Berry .But when I went to go get Britt there stood Finn giving her a speech I stood next to Brittany " That's right, Double-Stuffed-Fatty-Gassy-McGravy - Pants. We are just one, big happy -happy family." I said with sarcasm in my voice Finn pointed at me looking at Britt" Santana, stay out of this ..." I let him have it" You are such a bacon-wrapped -bug eyed hypocrite. "He turned his attention to me "It's freaking hilarious how jealous of Blaine you are. Every time he opens his dreamboat acapella mouth, you're just itching to kick him right in the Warblers." He looked back a Brittany "Brittany, we can't survive any more defections. And I know you don't want to leave " Britt looked at him knowing that was the truth " No, I know, It's just that Santana, she made a wish on Rory my leprechaun ..." Finn blurted it out " Brittany , there's no such thing as leprechauns." She looked at him in shock "And all that stuff about Santa being real last year was cute, but this leprechaun crap? I mean at some point you just gotta grow up and stop being such an idiot " realizing what he said me and him looked over at Brittany and which the angry tone in her voice " what did you just call me ? " that oversized asshole stuttered beginning to try an apologize " Brittany , I didn't mean it ... like that... "She just nodded and fired back "Yeah. All the guys in Glee Club call me that. And you're the leader, so that makes your the worst of them all. You cannot call your future president an idiot. It's mean, it's bullying and I won't accept it. " We walk away and I catch up to Britt who was catching up to Mercedes I yelled " Hey , Mercedes, wait up! " she smiled happy to see us Brittany let out a whoo and Mercedes responded with a "Hey " Brittany put her arm around her and asked " okay . So who else is in this girl group besides us? "We all smiled walking down the hall.

Later on that Afternoon we when to were Shelby was holding rehearsal only to be greeted by that tone deaf rich girl Sugar Motta who tried out for The New Direction but never let in cause she was so awful when she saw us the first words out of her mouth were " Awesome , more back-up for me . " When I heard that she need to be taught right then and there I looked between Mercedes and Brittany "Oh, okay, you know what? I did not just leave one diva-driven Glee-Club to join another "she looked like a deer caught in head lights "So let me write you a reality check, Richie Bitch. I've seen what you can do , and what you can do is stand in the back , sway and sing very, very quietly " She looked down and back up and studded in fear " I, um ... just wanted to be on the winning team for one . " Mercedes spoke up "Then turn down the 'tude' and you will be. "That is when Shelby turned around and welcomed us saying they were looking for a name for our new group and I blurted out "Perfect. Hot Bitches. Or Hot Messes" Brittany chimed in "Free Beer." Then Mercedes had it when she said" What we are is trouble for the other groups. "Then Shelby had it we were officially the Trouble tones and I smiled and agreed" That's good. "And for our first performance to make ourselves known was "Candy man" and we were McKinley's newest bad asses.

The next day Finn had apologized for what he had said to Brittany but right after we were bombarded by the Irish potato masher who ran up to Brittany "Brittany, Brittany. " we all turned around to see him with a dopey smile on his face " Your third wish has come true. You wished that by quitting Glee Club, you wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings, and Finn was all happy and smiling. "Brittany softly smiled hearing him out "so..." He bowed " I'm ready for my pot of gold " he looked at her with the same cheesy gassy baby smile Brittany looked at him in the eye " Okay, no, my wish didn't come true. " she looked over quick and back at the dopey Irish kid standing in front of her " He wasn't smiling because he was happy . He was heartbroken. Leprechauns don't exist; I realize this now." she shrugged "It would be really cool if they did, but they don't." She turned fast and walked away with Mercedes right behind her leaving me standing there and I looked at him "Oh, I have one final wish, Leprechaun. Would you do this whole school a favor, and just disappear? "I turned and walked away from him knowing her wouldn't be a problem anymore but little did I know then my problems were only about to begin .The rest of the week I was on a competitive streak and I gave Finn an extra hard time but I didn't know it was all going to come back to bite me in the ass. I was the week when Mr. Schue and Shelby came up with the Idea to make it a Mash off week.

One day I thought I might just give Finn a hard time I walked up to him in the hall "Hey, Tubs , can I talk to you for a second ? " He stopped and looked at me and that pipsqueak Rory piped in " Hey, listen here .You can't make fun of Finn anymore." I looked at him "Shut your potato hole. I'm here to apologize. "I looked back at Finn "Rachel's right. I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat. "I stop ready to fire an insult but not yet "I should know, I slept with you. I mean, at some point, I must have liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one-too many back - alley liposuctions. "There it was the first shot all I hear Rory say was "whoa." Then I kept going not knowing that I was about to be slammed by Karma after I look at Rory really quick "Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to Lumps the Clown. "I looked back at Finn" I am sorry, Finn. I mean, really, I'm-I'm sorry that the New Directions are going to get crushed by the Trouble Tones. "I kept going "I'm also sorry that you have no talent. I'm sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up " I was getting close to where I was going to put my foot in my mouth " Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life . Although, you know what, I would just watch out for her come holiday time, If I were him , " my eyes in Rory's direction " because if I were her, I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magical nights . " I walked passed them feeling like I was on top of the world and then Finn dropped the bomb "Hey, Santana." He turned as my back was to him "Why don't you just come out of the closet?" I stopped dead in my tracks "You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down." He walked towards me "It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down, because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back." I could feel him behind me as I stood there "That must hurt, to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel." He let me have the final blow "You know what I think you are?" He paused "A coward." "See you at the mash - off" I stood there as he left wanting to cry.

We went to the Mash-off were me and the Trouble Tones first had to sit through a horrible performance of Hal and Oates. But because of Finn putting me on blast unknown to me someone had open what was like Pandora's box Becky came up to me and Coach Sue wanted me in her office right away when I got there Mr. Schue and Kurt's dad were there also " What's going on ? " I looked at Coach Sue sitting in her chair "Have a seat, Santana." I sat in the chair in front of her " I'm afraid we have some bad news, " I looked at her confused " and I think I might be to blame" Kurt's dad spoke next " Oh, you think " she looked at him " Watch your blood pressure Bubbles." she paused and looks back at me as I was in a daze having a pretty good idea what this was about " In my campaign to become Ohio's newest congresswoman , I've said some things that are not true, and I don't feel good about it. " she stood " I set the tone for this campaign , and now I'm afraid my slanderous chickens have come home to roost. " she sat on her desk looking at me . Mr. Schue took over I turned quickly looking at him thinking the worst in my head "Santana, you should know that I the phone number of a counselor who specializes in this." Then Kurt's dad spoke " It's something that, uh I've been through first-hand, and I'd be willing to talk your family through it." I finally spoke "What are you... What are you talking about? "I turned and looked at Sue then at Kurt's dad "Reggie "the Sauce " Salazar sent me and advance copy of his latest campaign ad. " He held up the tape and put it in .Sue spoke again " It turns out he has a niece who goes to this school, " I whipped my head around to look at her " and she overheard a conversation a couple of days ago between you and Finn Hudson . " that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks then Kurt's dad pressed play on the tape the ad was going to out me to the whole Lima area I began to cry choked up I said" I can't believe this is happening . " Sue cut in "I'm so sorry" I stood up and looked at her "I haven't even told my parents yet." I ran out crying knowing that when people saw that my life wouldn't be the same and that because of that asshole prick Finn I was shoved out of the closet for all to see.

After I had cried in the bathroom for like seemed like hours I pulled myself together and went into the auditorium and the Trouble Tones sang a mash up of Adele's " Someone Like You and Rumor Has It " and when we were done I saw Finn whispering to Rachel I jumped off the stage " What did you just say to her?" I pointed at Rachel "I said I thought you were great." I shook my head anger building in me "You're lying." Rachel jumped into defend him "No, he literally just said that." I looked at him still feeling my anger growing "Did you tell her, too?" Mr., Schue began to stand "Santana- "I couldn't hear anything my heart pounding in my ears" Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!" Finn cut me off "The whole school already knows, and you know what? They don't care!" I had hit my breaking point" Not just the school you idiot... everyone" He looked confused" What are you talking -? I broke I slapped him so hard with all my anger behind it, it rang through the how auditorium loud and clear. Now because of that fucking piece of shit everything had begun to change. But the only thing I could do now was learn to accept myself for who I really was I was a lesbian


	7. Three Years Later

Three years later

It was now winter of 2015 and when I look back at the day I was outed I am actually grateful and I will before ever grateful to Finn for making me see that it is ok to be who I am . I just sadly won't be able to tell him because he passed away in the summer of 2013 and it was a day were it felt like all the light and the color had disappeared from the world when I got the call that the guy the man I saw as a brother wasn't coming back and I would never see his big goofy face ever again. It killed me inside because I realize how cruel to him in high school I had been and he treated me with so much kindness and love and acceptance ,If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be getting married to Brittany in a few weeks. Yes I am with Brittany but we did take a break because I was at the University of Louisville but I quit so I could be with Britt but she had briefly date Sam aka male Lisa Rena. But that was because when we took a break I was in Louisville and Britt she didn't graduate at all she was stuck in McKinley so we both agreed it was too hard to maintain a long distance relationship and when I think about it I kick myself.

But eventually who knew after all the years of me calling her a genius she turned out to be a genius she has went to MIT for a while but they kept her there like some kind of math monkey chained to a desk. When we got back together I was in this relationship with this girl I met working in a diner in New York when I lived with Kurt and Rachel yes we managed to make peace but didn't last but that is for another story. I was dating a girl named Dani she was beautiful but she was no Brittany I could never recreate what we have no matter how hard I could try no way at all so I ended it with her . Me and Britt traveled all over and now we were back home in New York preparing to get married but because all our friends and family were not in New York we headed back to Lima, Ohio . Which is actually where I ask Brittany to marry me.

Rachel and Kurt called everyone up because they were trying to get the Glee Club back at McKinley after Sue got rid of it. Yes after years of trying Sue actually won. But we were back and we had volunteered to teach the kids they had managed to recruit the power of a mash up and the lesson was a mix of Alanis Morissette " Jagged Little Pill " and Carole Kings " Tapestry " so it was named Jagged Little Tapestry and me a Britt were in her family home in her high school bedroom thinking of which song's to Mash-up we laid on the bed and that when we decided to mash up "Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move" and we rocked it in the choir room the next day but that was the day I got up my courage to ask Brittany to marry me . I looked at her and ask "Britt, can you take a seat?" She looked at me cutely but confused she answered softly " ok " I stood in front of her " So, I figured that this is a good a place as any to ask you this question " I glanced down nervous I looked back up at her " Um, mainly because it's gonna upset the single guys and gals in here " I swallowed hard " But, I wanna mash-up with you forever Britt" I took a breath " I mean , some people love someone because they make them a better person and that not why I love you ,because you've just always wanted me to be myself , you're my favorite person in the whole world . " I felt the butterfly's explode in my stomach "And, we're a big deal. You know? , No matter how many times we try to put our thing down and walk away we can't because... I don't wanna live my life without my one true love. "I breathed again " And since I only use a lot of words when I'm saying something negative and since this is the most positive thing I'm ever gonna do " I gave the queue to the girl in the band I had given the ring to she came and gave me the box " I'm gonna keep it simple " the room was quiet I got down on one knee " Brittany S. Pierce " I opened the box that held a small diamond ring " will you marry me ? " I looked into the same clear blue eye I had fell in love with all those years go then she spoke "Oh my god , I would love to " in a high pitch excited and relived voice I said " really? "She confirmed it as she took the ring and put it on" I would love to, yes" I hugged her tight feel like my heart warm with happiness.

That day was one of the best days of my life when she got home that night I decided to have a romantic night for the both of us. " Santana where are we going " Brittany giggling as she asked me having been blind folded " we're almost there hold on " I stopped her "Ok surprise " I unblind folded her she let out a gasp as she saw the romantic candle lit dinner I had prepared for her " Baby this is amazing thank you " she smiled at me " your welcome " I kissed her softly and she kissed back being the gentlewomen I am I pulled out her chair for her " Madame " she smiled as she sat " thank you gorgeous " I felt my heart race from how so madly in love I was with her I smile "your welcome " I grab the bottle of champagne out of the ice it was in a popped to cork off causing us both to jump a little I poured us both a glass . I raised my glass " to us " Brittany raised her's after me " to us " we clinked them against each other and drank we began to eat after out meal I turned on the record player and the opening note's to Fleetwood Mac's "Songbird " began to play the song I had sang to Brittany all those years ago to tell her how much I loved her. I stood and looked at her " may I have this dance " I held out my hand " yes you may " she took it and stood my hands dropped to her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck we began to sway to the music .

I felt Brittany press against me as close as possible her head came to rest on my shoulder she whispered in my ear " I am so in love with you Santana Lopez " I smiled feeling my body warm up I whispered back " I am so in love with you too Brittany Pierce " she looked up at me god after so long those eyes trap me every time she kissed me softly at first but not rushed , I kissed her back with the same action I felt the moist tip of her tongue looking for permission to gain entrances to my mouth I gladly granted it .I felt her smooth velvet tongue slide against mine I let out a soft moan this girl was like my own person brand of heroine I was addicted to her . When into the bedroom I felt Brittany unbuttoning my shirt I began unzipping her dress it fell off her leaving her in a black lace bra with red trim. She pushed my shirt off my shoulder and it joined her dress on the floor as she undid my belt and pants they soon fallowed leaving me in my boxer briefs. I kissed her jaw lightly kissing the soft spot underneath it and she let out a soft gasp as I gently nipped at it and began to kiss down her neck and across her shoulder. I felt her soft lips kiss my shoulder as I unhooked her bra picking her up bridal style I laid her gently on the bed and climbed over her she looked up at me I leant down and kissed her as I pulled away she gently bit my bottom lip I softly moaned . I leant back down and kissed her collar bone and chest. she moaned my name softly I kissed between her breast biting the sides gently knowing that drove her crazy my sense clouded by the smell of her French vanilla body spray . I took her left nipple in my mouth and sucked and circled with my tongue rubbing her right with my free hand rolling her nipple between my fingers causing her to moan I bit gently and her fingers flew to my hair gently being tangled in it. I switched taking her right nipple in my mouth giving it the same treatment I had given her left kissed down her body stopping at the pelvis pulling her soaked panties off with my teeth and the smell of her made me want to drool . She moaned more as the cool air hit her soaked core kissed up her inner thigh and back down showing the sensitive skin between her inner thigh and pantie line attention and that drove her even more crazy she moaned loud I heard her say as she did "Oh god baby don't tease me " I could help but smile devilishly as I stop and ran my tongue up her slit and began sucking her clit her hands tangled themselves in my hair as she moaned louder than I ever heard her " Oh fuck Santana " I felt myself getting wet from hearing her moans of pleasure . I slid two fingers inside her and she lost it she bucked her hips as I moved my fingers. I came up and kissed her as I moved my fingers in rhythm with her hips her nails gliding on my back I felt her orgasm under me as her body arched upward I kissed her softly as she came back to earth . She looked at me out of breath "I love you" I smiled back "I love you too" we made love all night that night just us completely and undeniably in love.

Now all we had to do now was just plan a wedding and I think I knew just who to ask for help...


	8. Planning A Wedding

Planning A Wedding

Couple weeks later

"No!" "come on Santana be reasonable " I marched out of the dressing room at the Tuxedo store " No Kurt I will not wear a pink tux at my wedding " He looked at me with a pleading look " Oh come on it doesn't look that bad " I laughed wanting to kill him " Not that bad ... Not that bad ?! I look like a god damn bottle of Puerto Rican pepto bismol " He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose "can you just bend a little " Oh I know he just didn't tell me to bend a little I have bent more than enough " Bend a little ? Bend a little Kurt I have bent on the food, the reception hall, the Dj, even the damn church and the wedding colors and if I bend anymore I will snap! "I looked at him in frustration " this is one thing I refuse to bend on this time I am not getting married looking like the cotton candy blob from Scooby fucking doo " He looks at me knowing I was serious "ok" he nodded " we will just find another one " I walked back into the dressing room I swear if I had it my way Me and Brittany would be getting married in jeans and t-shirts and wash it down with beer.

So after all afternoon looking we finally found the tux I liked it was black with a white dress shirt and a maroon colored tie I had apologized to Kurt for flipping out on him because I knew he was only trying to help. I drove home Nirvana blasting out of my speakers I pulled up in the driveway of Mine and Britt's home it was good for a couple just starting out had three extra rooms two we used for guest one was my office cause I was officially Santana Lopez big shot Lawyer I had eventually went back to college and graduated NYU and Britt taught dance with Mike Chang at the studio down town. I walked into the house so exhausted from Kurt dragging me around all day " Britt babe I'm home?!" I yelled in search of her when I smelt the heavenly aroma of Britt's parmesan chicken I walked in the kitchen she didn't notice me I wrapped my arms around her from behind I kissed her neck she jumped in surprise with a smile " hey you how did it go with Kurt today ? " I sighed resting my chin on her shoulder "I was ok ... but is it too late to run to Vegas ? " she giggled " Yes because we already paid for everything and baby Kurt means well " She turned to face me I looked back " I know baby but if have to bend anymore for that happy elf I will snap " She kissed me and I felt all the tension leave my body she pulled away " Everything is going to be fine San and in two weeks we will officially be wife and wife " I smiled " Once again my sweet genius you are right I just need to relax " She smiled sweetly " Good now dinner is almost done I hope you're hungry " I kissed her neck playfully " I am but for you " She laugh and pushed me gently " not me you dork the chicken " I smiled " yes baby I am starving " We ate that night I got a shower and Me and Britt laid in bed and watched "Seems Like Old Times " starring Goldie Hawn and Chevy Chase it is one of my favorite movies from the 80's we watched that until we fell asleep .

Who knew planning a wedding would be so hard? Oh well I was thankful to Kurt even if he was a pain in the ass but we got it done and in two weeks I would be marrying the love of my life ...


	9. The Wedding

The Wedding

Today was the day February 20th, 2015 and yes all single lady lovers of the world Santana Lopez was getting married today don't be sad I just found the love of my life. But anyway because of Britt being superstitious she stayed in a hotel with her parents and I stayed at our house with Kurt and Blaine playing watch dog in case I tried to sneak out to see Brittany we had managed to fly everyone into New York for the wedding down to the littlest of Britt's nephew's . I was excited and nervous my mother wouldn't stop crying and my father had to console her every time. But today was the day and I would finally be ready if I could get this damn tie on I struggle to tie it right there was a knock on the door "yeah who is it " It was my father's voice " It's me mija can I come in " I answered " Yeah dad come in " me still fighting with the tie he came in and shut the door " aye dio's your mother is making me crazy every time she start talking about the wedding she loses it " he raises his hands ranting " well dad I am your only child " I look at him have given up on the tie he walks over " Yes that is true " He helps to tie my tie " seem like yesterday you were the little girl that would run around the living room singing " He pulls the knot and straightens it " But now your all grown up and getting married " I looked at him as he stopped " thanks dad and yeah I am and you and mom raised me to be a good person to be tough and strong and know what it is to be a good partner to the person I love " I look at him " I will always be your little girl dad just will have a wife" He smiled warmly and hugged me " te amo Santana " I hug him back " te amo dad" He looks at me ok let's go downstairs and wait for the car .

I fallow him down the stairs and as soon as my mother saw me she lost it again " Oh my only baby is getting married " I looked at her with some understanding " aww mom it's gonna be ok " I hug her enough not to ruin my tux . After my mother's crying fits and some pictures we loaded the limo and we were on our way to the church we got there and everything was royal blue and white with some gold thrown in I stood in front of the alter all my "grooms man " as they came down I asked Kurt to be my best man cause if Finn was alive I would have asked him. But Kurt was the only connection to him in my life now. All of Britt's bride's maids came in and took their marks Quinn being the maid of honor fallowed by Rachel and Sugar. The priest came up to his place and then the bridal march music began I felt nervous. But when those double doors opened I had a huge smile plastered on my face when I saw her Britt a stunting angel a long flowing white dress as she came down the aisle. The music stopped when she got to with her father who walked her down the aisle, the priest spoke "who gives this women to this women?" Brittany's father answered " Her mother and I do " He kissed her cheek and placed her hand in mine and I looked at her with a smile and mouth the word "Beautiful " I could have sworn I saw her blush under that veil.

The priest began to speak again after Britt's father sat with her mother " Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join these two young women in the bonds of holy matrimony, love is a magnificent thing and no matter where or who you find that love with it is one thing that cannot be measured or controlled and it is my honor to be baring witness to the love these women share " he paused "both women have chosen to write their own vows to one another. He looked to me " Brittany, you are my best friend in the whole world , you have always believed in me , stood by me through good and bad " tears formed in my eyes " You are my rock my solid ground when I feel the world shaking around me you are my infinity and I will love you forever " I finished tears wanting to escape and I could see the same on Britt's face the priest looked her next " Santana , you are so amazing you are kind , generous and have the biggest heart " she sniffled " You always saw me as a genius when everyone else called me stupid you are my one true love and I will love you to Infinity too " she finished I was going to lose it then the priest spoke " may we have the rings please " I got mine for Brittany from Kurt and Brittany got her's from Quinn " Santana repeat after me " I looked at him " I Santana Lopez " I repeated " I Santana Lopez " He spoke again" take thee Brittany Pierce " kept repeating "take thee Brittany Pierce to be my wife my partner and my one and only " I slide the ring on her finger he then looked at Brittany " Now Brittany repeat after me " she looked at him " I Brittany Pierce " I repeated " I Brittany Pierce " He spoke again" take thee Santana Lopez" she kept repeating "take thee Santana Lopez to be my wife my partner and my one and only " she slides her ring on my finger " do you Santana Lopez take Brittany Pierce to be you lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live " I looked into Brittany's eyes " I Do " he looked at Brittany " do you Brittany Pierce take Santana Lopez to be you lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live "she looked at me " I Do" " if anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace " I looked around with the face of anyone speaks I will kill you no one said a word " well with the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride " I lifted Brittany's veil and kissed her deeply "

We ran out of the church as everyone headed to the reception because now that we were married it was time to party.


	10. The Reception

The Reception

We went to change out of the stuff we wore at the ceremony. Everyone was at Verdi's this nice Italian place in Whitestone and it was big enough for all our friends and family. Everyone was seated and given their meals and people were dancing some and drinking and catching up then the Dj spoke " Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez " everyone whistled and cheer as me and Brittany walked in to Pitbull feat Ne-yo's " Time Of Our Life's " hand in hand I was dressed in a grey buttoned up shirt and black skinny jeans and black white and red dc's and Brittany dress in a simply dress and flats we danced our way out I spun her she laughed I dipped her and kissed her that made people cheer louder .

The music stopped and we sat that's when Noah walked onto the floor " Alright , Haha well well Santana Lopez you always knew how to make an entrance " everyone laughed " you know it " He smiled " well I have a speech here some words I wanna say to the happy couple I first met these two wonderful ladies freshmen year of high school and yes I dated both of them but that's something totally different but years later they became my best friends in the world because of Glee Club and that's where they became my family and I am happy to call you guys my adopted sister's I love you both congratulation's " everyone clapped Kurt came up next " Hi I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson and I am the best man/ wedding planner " I laughed my arm around Brittany " What can I say about Santana and Brittany or as they are known to the Universe as Santittany or Brittana " people made whooping noises " The day I met Santana she was giving someone a good tell off haha but who knew one day I would call her my friend and my sister and when I met Brittany she was just an undiscovered gem and I am proud to call her my sister too " awe's broke out " There is one person that is missing here today on this happy day and that is my late brother Finn Hudson " tears came to my eyes I kissed Britt's hand " If hadn't been for Finn this wedding would not have taken place today all because he showed Santana that being true to herself was ok and we will always miss him ' he raised his glass as did everyone else even me and Britt " To Santana and Britt I wish you nothing but the best in life and just know Finn would be and where ever he is, is proud of both of you today " everyone toasted and drank .

The music started playing everyone started to dance as Me and Britt ate and giving hugs as people walked up to our table and then the Dj started talking " ok everyone if you could please clear the dance floor it is time for the newlyweds first dance " cheers broke out I took Brittany's hand and we walked on the dance floor I places my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I gazed into her sapphire blue eye swaying with her to John Legend 's "All Of Me " I kissed her blocking everyone else out that was whooping and cheering this day was about us how we overcame so much just to be here now married I love her so much I couldn't explain it she was my everything. we broke the kiss my forehead came to rest gently on hers as she whisphered"I love you so much " I smile " I love you so much too to the moon and back and to the stars " she smiled the song ended and we came back to reality of our guest cheering us on we both smiled and walked back to our seats and as we did Quinn came up " Hello everybody as you know my name is Quinn Fabray and today I was the maid of honor in the wedding of two of my best friends in the world , you guys have been through hell and back and came out stronger you guys have been there for me and put up with my crap and I couldn't ask for better friends who I also consider my family I love you guys' we hugged her I knew we would always be the Unholy Trinity forever .

The Dj stepped back up now it's time for the father daughter dances. I looked a Brittany as her father came over I kissed her as she got up , "The song Brittany's father as chosen to dance to with his daughter to "My Wish " By Rascal Flatts " The music began to play as Brittany and her father swayed to the music they talked softly " thank you daddy thank you for loving me and being her " he smiled at her " your my daughter I love you no matter what " the song ended he kissed her cheek and made her way back to me .

My father came over to me next "The song Santana's father has chosen to dance with his daughter to is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman " The song began I held tight to my father and swayed with him I was dancing with my father the only man to ever love me unconditionally for me I looked at him " I love you dad and thank you for loving me and standing by me " He kissed my forehead " no matter what Santana you are always gonna be that small tiny 6lb 5oz baby I held 23 years ago I love you Santana " I was crying from my father's words and I was proud to be his daughter the song ended I wiped my tears and head back to Brittany . We all danced the night away ,listened to speeches from our friends and laughed but then came for our parents to give their speeches .Brittany's father was first " I'm Pierce Pierce and I am the father of the beautiful blond bride over there Brittany from the day you were born this little tiny light haired little baby all I wanted for you was happiness and love and now my wishes have come true and they gave you Santana as a wife and as my new daughter in law and I couldn't trust someone more with my little girl more than I do Santana thank you for loving my daughter and Brittany no matter what your always my little duckling " Everyone clapped me and Britt wiping our eyes her mother stepped up next "I'm Whitney Pierce and I am Brittany's mother . Brittany from the time you came into this world you brought a light into my life that will never go out you have turned into this stunning young women and found your soul mate and I am so happy I love you Brittany always. "She finished Brittany's parents came and hugged us both and we hugged them back.

Next were my parents and I prayed my mother could keep herself together and not burst into tears. I held Brittany's hand and kissed it as my mother stepped up to the mic " I'm Mabel Lopez and I am Santana's mother aye Santana where do I begin I remember this tiny 7lb 9oz baby girl who eventually grew to the little girl who went as Uncle Jessie from Full House " everyone laughed " Now from that little baby and little girl you have grown into a beautiful and intelligent women and now today you are married to the love of your life and I am so happy and proud of you I love you mija " clapping began as she step away from the mic and then came my father " I'm Antonio Lopez and I am that gorgeous girl's father " he pointed at me I smiled " Santana , Santana , Santana where do I begin when you were a little girl you were my little tom-boy and then as you got older you blossomed into this beautiful women I see before me tonight you are my only child my pride and joy my baby girl and now you have found your love mija and now when you fall you have me and your wife to catch you I love you " walked from the mic both my parents sobbing as me and Britt hugged them . The music began and played in to the late hours of the night.

Brittany and I had left more like snuck out and now off to Hawaii for the Honeymoon...


	11. Honeymoon In Paradise

Honeymoon in Paradise

'Attention passenger's please buckle your safety belt and place all trays and seats into an upright position we are now making our descent into Honolulu Airport "The sturdiest said cheerfully over the speakers. I looked over to see Brittany asleep in her seat she was so tired from all the stress at work she had crammed in and all the wedding planning this was just what she need a nice and relaxing and fun Honeymoon . I kissed her bare shoulder that was exposed cause of her tank top." Britt " I spoke softly and yet loud enough to coax her out of her sleep " we're here baby we got to buckle up ok ? " she nodded still sleepy and I got a tried "mhmm" from her I helped her buckle in and myself . We had landed and when we got off we were greeted by hula dancers who gave us lei's. Brittany looked at me" Hey hey only hula girl you get this whole two weeks is me Mrs. . . . Lopez you can look but not touch " I giggled at how cute Britt's jealously was " Ok baby and I am holding you to that dressing like a hula girl thing. " I kissed her softly and held her hand. We walked over to the baggage claim and got our things and then went to get our rental car after looking for what felt like hours we settled finally on a jeep Wagner. We got to the hotel and went up to the check in the clerk looked at me "Hello may I help you?" I greeted her "Yes we have a reservation under Santana Lopez" she typed my name in " Ah yes Mrs. Lopez we have you booked for the honeymoon suite "she handed me the key card's" I hope you and your I assume from the smiling blonde behind you wife have a pleasant stay with us " she smile and I thanked her.

We made our way to the room. "Baby you hungry?" I asked Brittany she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth " Yea but um I was kind of hungry for something else first "I gigged looking down at the menu still" oh really what..." I looked up my jaw dropped I swear you could hear it hit the floor when I turned around to see Brittany as promised dressed as a hula girl she walked up to me " hello gorgeous did you want to see a private hula dance " I looked at her still in shock all I could squeak out was" uh huh" she giggled and started to dance she straddled me and took off the skirt to reveal red lace panties " god damn baby " she smiled " you like " I nodded " hell yeah " she started gridding on me and I moaned my hands went right for her waist . I kissed her neck undoing the bra we rolled over as I kissed her she began pulling my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room we ripped each other's clothes off. It was all pent up sexually energy because we had decided to wait until now to have sex which if you ask me was the worst.

We kissed passionately our tongues fighting one another like they knew they had been waiting for this day. Brittany bit my lip as we pulled apart I moaned she rolled us over and kissed me I melted when I felt her soft lips against my caramel skin " mmm baby " she giggled softly she nipped at my pulse causing me to moan more .I rolled us back over I kissed her neck across her collar bone she moaned softly . I felt her fingers move threw my hair I kisses between her breast biting the sides gently she moaned louder " san so good baby " I kissed down her body she was soaked I licked her slit she arched her back " Baby" I took her clit in my mouth and sucked and licked it as I fingered her . Her breathing became ragged and heavy as she moaned few more thrust and I saw her whole body convulse in pleasure "Santana oh fucking god!" I kissed her to help her ease down from her orgasm I wrapped my arms around her "You are amazing "Brittany said as she breathed heavily "only for you my love " I kissed her and we fell asleep in each other's arms .

Our honeymoon had officially begun and I was going to be the best two weeks of my life


	12. No One Warns You About Mood Swings

No One Warns You About Mood Swings and Cravings

Four months since the wedding , Four months since Brittany told me she want to have a baby , Four months since Brittany's emotions were under control . The say pregnant women are supposed to be a little emotional they obviously didn't meet my wife cause her mood swing are out of control. "This dress makes me look fat "Brittany said crying as we were getting ready to go with Quinn to see Rachel in her opening night of wicked. I looked at her " baby you look gorgeous " she cut me off " no I look like a blueberry in this dress " all I could do was shake my head this time it was the dress she was crying over I miss when she would just cry at the cat food commercial's . " baby you look beautiful" I put my hands on her hips she sniffled and nodded " ok I'm sorry San just my pregnancy is making my hormones insane " I caressed her cheek " I know honey Quinn will be here soon lets go out and have fun tonight " she smiled softly " ok " I kissed her and we finished getting ready .

There was knock on the door Brittany was in the bathroom for the fifth time so got it and it was Quinn. " hey San " she hugged me " hey Quinn" I hugged her back " Where's Brittany" she asked " she's in the bathroom cause the baby she says likes to use her bladder as a punching bag" .Brittany came out as we spoke " It's the truth hey Quinn" Britt hugged her " hey Britt you look good you guys know what you're having " we looked at each other " nah we wanna keep it a surprise " Quinn smiles " I understand that me and Rachel were like that with Harmony " Brittany smiles " I wanted to know but san wanted to be surprise " I chuckled " hey it keeps the mystery " Quinn checked her watch we gotta go if we're going to make it on time " ok que we're coming " I helped Brittany with her jacket and put on mine and we walked out the car we all piled in an were on our way .

Couple days later I realized that mood swings I could handle but then came the cravings Four months since Brittany's taste for food had been normal. I had just come home from the office and all I wanted was my bed. I managed to fall asleep until I was awakened by my wife "San ... Santana are you awake?" I woke up and looked her " Yes now sweetheart " she looked at me " I'm hungry I want ice cream and olives and Cheetos " I looked at my clock " at three in the morning ? " She pouted " Please baby " I shook my head " ok ok I'm going " I got up in only my boxers looking for my undershirt after I put on my pants . I got dressed and drove all over creation looking for an open store I had come home around 3:30 am and went upstairs to find Brittany watching " At The Devil's Door " here baby all the stuff you asked for she kissed me " thank you baby" I smiled softly " your welcome " I slipped back into bed and watched the movie with Brittany. I watched her eat the ice cream, olive and Cheetos concoction she had made " I don't how you can eat that " she looked at me " It is so good " she held out some on a spoon " try it " I humored her and tried it " Is it good " I nodded not to hurt her feeling and forced the vile tasting stuff down my throat " good baby " she smiled we went back to bed around 4 am.

No amount of baby books could warn you about mood swings and cravings because let me tell you no one could ever warn you when it happens be prepared four months down only four months and two weeks to go...


	13. The Song My Mother Sang

The Song My Mother Sang

Thirty-two weeks down and six weeks to go Brittany is excited and I am a nervous wreck thankfully doing the baby's nursery has been keeping my mind busy just the only thing that is hard is trying to keep Brittany out.

I was going in there to start painting after I moved the furniture that we used for when guest came over out and I was all set to pant when Brittany waddled in " Oh no no out " she looked at me confused " what I wanna help you " I got up " no no you can't be around the paint fumes baby " she pouts " ok" I help her get settled in the living room and go back in the room and started painting hour later I came down to Brittany trying to get up " need help baby? " trying not to laugh cause she looked like a helpless turtle ."It's not funny San " I help her up " I'm sorry baby " I kiss her " thank you " I smile " your welcome " she waddles her way down the hall I go back to the nursery to finish painting when I finish I find Brittany in the kitchen cooking . I wrapped my arms around her I felt her jump a little but then relax I kissed her neck "smells good " she smiles " fried pork chops , rice and beans and fried sweet bananas " I kissed her " a women after my own heart " she laughed "go get the plates and stuff you goofball" I smiled and did what I was told .

Later that night after dinner we were relaxing on the couch watching "The Big Bang Theory" as I rubbed Brittany's feet and ankles they really hurt her and standing for long periods didn't help. Brittany moaned softly " that feels so good San thank you for this " I smiled " your welcome baby you deserve to be treated like a queen " she chuckled " and that makes you my king you know " I laughed " yeah it does and that makes our baby either our prince or princess " I finished rubbing Britt's feet and helped her up so she could go to the bathroom and I got us some popcorn so we could eat it and watch a movie this was basically date night for us now since Brittany got pregnant we would go to dinner or go dancing but my career got going and Brittany with her dance then the pregnancy we had officially become home bodies " baby you pick a movie" I called from the kitchen " I'm still looking " I finished with the popcorn and poured it into a bowl. I walked down the hall but then stopped to pet tubs that old cat was still going strong even at his old age his hair more white and you could tell he was aging by how he just slept were he landed anymore. If we wanted him on the bed we have to pick him up the old bowling ball. "How you doing tubs" he purred as I pet him I swear it was almost like he was smiling knowing that I was the one he could trust with Brittany long after his job was done .

I smiled and walked into the living room " ok gorgeous what movie is it gonna be?" Brittany held two in her hand I have "League Of Their Own " and " Avenger" " I asked " which one you wanna watch more honey " she looked up at me " League of their own " she handed it to me " Ok baby be nice to watch something that's not to noise " I put it in and sat with her " you know with that belly of yours we don't need to put the popcorn on the table anymore " I sat the bowel on her belly and it balanced there I laughed softly " Haha very funny " Brittany said playfully shoving me . The movie finished and we were getting ready for bed Brittany was already laying in bed " Ow " I looked up at her in concern " what's the matter honey " she had her hand on her belly " the baby is really active tonight and just kicked really hard " I got up and kneeled between her legs " you want me to rub your belly with the lotion " she nodded " yeah maybe that will help " I grabbed the lotion and warmed it in my hands the began to rub it on the soft skin of Britt's pregnant stomach . "whoa the baby is really going at it tonight " Brittany nodded " yeah I know and it hurts " I tried to think of something and then it hit me I looked at Brittany ' I can try singing I mean the baby can hear like the Doctor said " Brittany winced " anything to calm the baby down I wanna sleep " I began to think and then I got it the song my mother would sing to me when I was a baby.

I laid my head gently on Brittany's stomach and began to sing the lullaby " A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea" I felt Brittany's finger's running threw my hair as I sang " Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora Ruisenor que en la selva Cantando y llora Calla mientras la cuna se balansea A la nanita nana nanita ella A la nanita nana nanita ella Nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito Sea, bendito sea Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora Ruisenor que en la selva Cantando y llora Calla mientras la cuna se balansea A la nanita nana nanita ella" I looked up Brittany with a peaceful look on her face " you have the magic voice baby " I smile " the baby calm now ? " she nodded all settled thank you baby " I kissed her softly and lovingly we went to bed my arms around her my hands craddling her stomach.

Brittany was thanking me for the lullaby I sang to the baby. But the real credit went to my mother because it was the song my mother sang.


	14. The Baby Boy

The Baby Boy

Well we made it to October only thing was Brittany was due on the third that was two weeks ago. Yup this baby is a Lopez alright better late than never.

It was now October seventeenth and all we could do was wait and then if the baby didn't come on his or her own we were going to have to have Brittany's labor induced. But then October 19th the baby decided it was time to move out of Brittany and make an appearance. It was the middle of the night Brittany sat up and shook me gently but enough to wake me up without panicking ''S...San...Santana I think it's time? "I sat up quick but still calm "You sure baby " she nodded "Yeah " we got out of bed and I helped Brittany get in a pair of sweat pants and one of my shirt and got in the car . Holding Brittany's hand as I drove I called Rachel on our way there "H... Hello "Rachel answered half asleep" Rachel it's Santana the baby decided to make an entrance "that snapped her to attention "Quinn ... Quinn wake up Brittany is having the baby " I heard Quinn wake up " about time we will meet you there as soon as possiable " We hung up I looked over at Brittany " just breath baby " she nodded " ok " she was breathed as we pulled into the hospital .I helped Brittany into a wheel chair and then after almost killing the recepionist cause she was complete airhead .

They finally set Brittany up in a room I sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand when a contraction hit her I stood " breathe baby it's almost over " she breathed as I counted and when it ended I wiped her head with a damp cloth " your doing so good baby" she had her eyes closed and nodded " It hurt San " I kissed her head " I know baby " she ate her ice chips. When the doctor came in " Ah the Lopez's " seems your little one decided to make a appetence finally " she chuckled softly " let's just have a look here " she moves the blanket to just uncover her lower half I held back Britt's leg when she came up " ok 6 centimeters half way there would you like the epidural ?" I looked a Brittany " your call honey " Brittany nodded " yeah I want it " the doctor nodded " ok I will have the nurse come and give it to you " she leaves with a smile the nurse comes in and gives Brittany the epidural I rubbed her lower back until she fell asleep and I soon fallowed .

I woke up two hours later Brittany was still asleep and I had gotten text from Quinn and Rachel and both mine and Britt's mother the text from Quinn said they were on their way here the one from Rachel said they arrived and how they picked up our moms from the airport . So with Brittany sleeping I decided to slip out to the waiting room and no sooner I walk out there I got the welcoming committee. First Britt's mom bear hugged me " Santana how is she how's my baby " I smiled " she is doing so well mom she's a trooper " she smiles softly " good " next was my mother she hugged me " how you holding up sweetheart " I smiled at her " I'm ok ma just holding on tight " she kissed my forehead " good mija I have faith in you " after talking to Quinn and Rachel about how Brittany was doing I went back into the room and kissed Brittany's head softly . I watched a movie on the little television that was on an extended arm. I sat there thinking how I had told off that receptionist when we had gotten to the hospital. I ran in pushing Brittany up to the desk she was looking down " hello help my wife is in labor " she looked up and back down " did you not hear me my wife is in labor " she looked up " you will have to wait and fill these out ma'am " she handed me a clip board that was when I felt Snixx juice flowing in my veins. I slammed the clip board down and grabbed that little shit by her scrub " I am not going to wait you hear me my wife is in labor your little bitch and she needs help and I will sue you and this hospital for refusing aid to a pregnant mother and I will make your life a living hell so I suggest you get the doctor down here and get my wife in a room am I clear!" She looked at me in horror and all she could do was squeak out "y...yes ma'am right away " and that was how we had gotten here wait for our child to arrive any moment I felt bad that I flipped out on that girl but she was just so disrespectful if we would have waited in that waiting room Brittany would have given birth on the floor by now.

Around six in the morning the doctor came back into check Brittany again she went down "well it's time to meet your little one " Me and Britt smiled at each other and I kissed her as they went to take her to delivery and I scrubbed up and I came in and held Brittany's hand " ok Brittany when I say push push because your numb from the epidural you can't feel the contractions " Brittany nodded " ok " I kissed her head " you got this Brittany I love you so much " the doctor smiled at us " boy or girl this baby is gonna be loved a huge amount , ok Brittany here it comes and push " Brittany bared down and pushed as I counted to ten " and relax " the doctor said I wiped Brittany's head " your doing so good baby " The doctor looked at the monitor " and big push Brittany " She barred down again and pushed I saw her fall back in relief .The sound of loud tiny cries fill my ears. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life. The cutest noise I've heard for the first time in 23 years. The trance I was in was broken when the nurse walking in, looked at me and said "Mrs. Lopez, you have a son." tears began to escape from my eyes as I cut the cord that boned our little boy to Brittany. They cleaned him up and swaddled him in a baby blue blanket and handed him to me. Tears still running down my face I looked at this little tiny human being it was like looking into a mirror I swear I felt my heart grow three or four sizes .He opened his eyes and I was met with eyes that matched my own chocolate brown but the ring around it pure honey .

This was it this was the moment that all the struggle and the pain and the heart ache in my life was worth for to end up here married to the love of my life and now a mother to a son. Brittany looked at me and smiled "what should we name him baby" I looked at Brittany and back down at the baby in my arms and smile "Roman... Roman Elijah Lopez" Brittany smiled " Perfect " after all the craziness of everyone seeing Roman and he was fed for the first time .Brittany had rested peacefully and I picked up Roman from the little crib he was in cause he had fallen asleep while Brittany nursed him " hey little man it's ok mama's here " I held his tiny body against me and supported his head and sat in the rocking chair they had in the room and I cradled him.

Once again looking down at this little precious human being that made all my trials and tribulations worth it from denying how I felt about Brittany to Finn accidently outing me all those years ago to everything else .He was worth it all .

Our son. My Boy.

The Baby Boy who made my heart whole at last.


	15. NA

N/A

Dear readers,

If you have made it to this page thank you for reading my story it was my first ever.

I am trying to think of other Idea's I am completely open to suggestions so feel free to leave and comment here or inbox me.

A very huge thank you to Doodle91xxx whom without their help this would have never gotten publish correctly. Thank you for being a kind soul and taking mercy on a noob lol

Thank you again,

RockstarMonster


End file.
